DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): To increase the number of researchers, Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) will establish an Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research(IWHR)scholars program. The program will be based on a strong research foundation in 5 areas relevant to women's health: substance abuse, psychiatric genetics, reproductive health, cancer, and diseases associated with aging. It will also be based on a strong senior faculty tradition of successful research mentoring of junior faculty, as well as a strong institutional commitment to support activities related to women's health. Positions for 5 junior faculty will be created by the award, who will have at least 75% time available for research. Especially promising candidates with an interest in careers in women's health research will be mentored by more established faculty working in their field. A total of 25 mentors who in will participate. Each has agreed to provide the necessary training environment and mentoring experience to allow scholars to achieve his/her career goals. The goal of the program is to produce scholars who are proficient in designing, implementing, analyzing, and publishing results from original research projects related to women's health, and ultimately in obtaining independent funding in the field.